Queen
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Shinsuke Nakamura x OFC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE, or any of it's properties. I do not own any real people, places or things mentioned. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners. The following events are fictitious and even real events and people are being used in a fictitious manner.

* * *

Author's Note: This really didn't translate the way I wanted it to, but whatever.

* * *

"You don't know the power of love!"

"Unbelievable," I muttered, irritated by Maria Kanellis's words.

Her husband, Mike, was currently in the middle of a match with Shinsuke Nakamura, who had just been about to deliver a devastating Kinshasa, which likely would've knocked Mike's head clean off his body. Fortunately for Mike, his wife had jumped in the ring and blocked Shinsuke's path, causing the King of Strong Style to stop midstrike.

It was a smart move on Maria's part. She bought her husband some time, and as long as she didn't touch Shinsuke, she wouldn't get Mike disqualified. Plus, Shinsuke would never hit a woman.

I sure as hell would, and she wasn't counting on that.

I left the monitor in the back and stormed to gorilla, not even bothering to wait for my music. I walked out to only the confused cheers of the crowd. I was sure that they had a pretty good idea of what I was going to do, but why was a whole other story.

Shin and I weren't very open about our relationship. Shin tended to be fairly private about the personal details of his life. Sure he had no problem sharing pictures from some of his adventures, appearances and when he was surfing, but he left his family and friends out of it. It hadn't bothered me none. Our relationship wasn't really anyone's business, and I liked not having to worry about people constantly talking about us.

At the same time, we were both WWE Superstars, and we knew that there was going to be a day, where everyone found out, and neither of us thought it was really an issue. I was already in the limelight. I already dealt with the attention on a regular basis, so having to deal with a little more of it didn't faze me. People would as a bunch of questions for a couple weeks that we could easily dodge and redirect and then be over it. Once the hype train passed we could go back to normal.

Maria thought that the cheers were for her declarations of love for her husband, commending the crowd on being able to appreciate the beauty of their relationship.

Shin saw me marching down the ramp and grinned.

I hopped up on the apron, Maria in front of me, a still dazed Mike in the corner.

Shinsuke pointed at me over Maria's shoulder, causing her to turn around and face me. "Love this, bitch!" I said, hitting her with a hard elbow. She fell to the mat. I grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her out of the ring. She landed on the floor with a hard thud.

I glared down at her, before returning my attention to the men in the ring.

Mike had pulled himself to his feet, worriedly glancing at Maria, who was groaning in pain. He didn't have time to worry about her, because he still had Shin to contend with. Mike threw a punch at Shin. It was a sad effort really. He wasn't all there sure, but his wide swing left him wide open to the strikes Shinsuke hit him with. Mike fell to the mat.

Maria stumbled to her feet, seeming to realize the danger her husband was in, but before she could break for the ring, I swung my leg around, hitting her in the throat. I dropped into a split, my calf landing on her throat as she hit the ground.

"A demi-lune to Maria!" Saxton called from the announce table.

Shin ran at Mike, knee connecting.

"KINSHASA!" Graves yelled.

Shinsuke covered him, getting the three count.

The ref raised Shinsuke's arm, his music blaring from the arena's pa system.

Graves, Phillips and Saxton were questioning my motives for interfering.

I slid into the ring, grinning at the winner, who popped out his mouth guard, flung it somewhere on the mat behind him and grinned back. No words were exchanged between us. He extended a hand to me, which I took. He pulled me close, so that we were chest to chest. The music dipped, slowly rising back to the high that always got the crowd singing along.

"Thank you," he said, finally breaking our silence.

I chuckled of course that's all he had to say. "You're welcome."

I felt him tense up, the hand holding mine gripping tighter, his arm going rigid. His music swelled, and using him for support, I fell back copying his signature rope drop.

The crowd went absolutely crazy.

Shin pulled me back up, and I pecked him on the lips, before letting go and heading for the ropes. Shin bowed to the crowd, before walking up the ramp with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
